My Prince(AkaKise)
by rahagh13
Summary: kise ryota, a blonde from god. his heart breaks several times, but this time he finds his prince, Akashi Seijuro.(AkaKise)
1. Chapter 1

My prince…

Kise ryota was a blonde with a mix of orange, yellow eyes, golden eyes. In stories, blonde people were angles from the only god. They have been known as light that would kill all the darkness and shadows with them. They were extremely respectful; they were always the head of subjects. Talking bad about them was OUT of the question. Their opinion was a law. And if a blonde had golden eyes… I think you can imagine the rest. But look at now, Kise ryota a rare blonde who has golden eyes as well, it's not that people don't pay attention to him; they're even so impolite to him. It's true that fan girls still have respect for him due to his modeling work. But the people who are close to him… they don't know what they're messing with. For example, Kasamatsu, the captain of Kaijo basketball team. Everywhere that he goes, he can't come out without kicking or punching Kise once. Kuroko Tetsuya and Midorima Shintaro that can't finish a conversation without saying a rude thing to Kise. And it hasn't been long since Aomine Daiki, a kind of special for Kise broke his heart. No one cares, no one wants to know. They just see a funny guy who wants to be in the main of attention. But not everyone was like that at least Kise thought so. Akashi seijuro the former captain of Generation of Miracles, and the current captain of Rakuzan basketball team. He sees it; I will correct myself he saw these things long time ago. When everyone were in Teiko basketball team and everyone kept ignoring, and talking mean with Ryota. He didn't do something because he knew the future; he wanted to Ryota hit the climax of his story with rude people who filled special seats in Ryota's heart. Then he would go to his life and start a new story, where there was only one seat in Ryota's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

My Prince (chapter 1)

Ryota was coming back from practicing; he got a message from Satsuki. She invited him to a little party in a hall that she reserved at that night, because of good grades she got in high school. She also wrote that all of the generation of miracles along with some friends of her are invited too. So he better wear one of his best suits.

Ryota was excited also stressed. It was a long time ago that he saw all of GoM. He was in contact with everyone but seeing them was something different. So he quickly went home. After a while, he was done with his outfit. A black dark suit, with black pants that were made of silk. With a golden tie that matched his golden eyes. Black shoes, he pushed up his forhead hair. Done! While he was going outside, he took his phone out to see where is Aomine but then he changed his mind. He didn't want to be a bother for him. He took a taxi and went to the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

My Prince (chapter 2)

When Ryota arrived, he looked for GoM while talking with people who were happy to see a beautiful model. Soon he saw the purple, lazy Murasakibara that had a plate full of sweets in his hand. Next to him the nurd green Midorima with a frog in his hand. Absolutly for lucky item. The short, white blue Kuroko that was next to tall, dark blue Aomine. Satsuki was talking with some of her friends in a dictance of them. He directly went in the gap of GoM. Starting a conversation with them.


	4. Chapter 4

My Prince (chapter3)

After a while members of GoM felt the aura of the red, emperor, Akashi Seijuro. All of them looked at him with different eyes, but filled with respect. His eyes looked serious but the mouth had a little smile which was perfect for a king. He was wearing black coat, white shirt and a clear, visible red tie. He was adorable, perfect, without any miss.

Just looking at him made Ryota's face make a fast flush. And of course the king didn't miss it. It made Seijuro's smile to get bigger. When Seijuro joined the gap, all of them begin to talk about everything that happened to them in the time they were gone. While Ryota was talking he felt that two eyes were watching him directly. He didn't have the courage to turn and see who he was.

After the dinner, the people (even fans of Ryota) started to pay attention to other things, which Ryota was completely used to. So he went in the garden of that hall, he couldn't bear to see Aomine ignoring him more. Why was it always like this? Why the light was invisible but the pale, light blue Shorty was in the middle of attentions. Did he do a sin, which god was sad of? He was so much in his thoughts that he didn't feel the aura of the king.


	5. Chapter 5

My Prince (chapter4)

"What are you doing?" said the king observing every movement of Ryota.

"..." no answer, he was just looking at the stars.

"..." Seijuro was getting angry, it was the first time someone was ignoring him. He put his hand on Ryota's shoulder. He didn't put it with power, but it was enough to make Ryota freak out. He turned around to see who it was, ready to yell.

"Gulp..." he ate his words that were going to come out. He saw a one golden eye, and the other one was red like blood. 'Why Akashichi is here?' 'Why is he angry?' 'I'm too young to die.' He thought that he's done for sure; he made the king angry without knowing the reason. But instead, he saw the colour of golden eye change in a blink and in exchange there came a giggle on Seijuro's face.

"He he ..." his hand got close to his mouth to hide his giggle which was turning to a laugh. He understood every thought of Ryota, and it was funny for him. This made Ryota to laugh to. It refreshed him.


End file.
